Starting again
by XxS.i.c.k.xX
Summary: Harribel was found alive and now she has to live a life with hafe of her powers.SUCK AT SUMMARY SORRY
1. Chapter 1

I don't own bleach your any of the name or movies mention.

* * *

Starting Again

The war ended with Aizen head hit the ground. Death rate was great but they died for a great or good. A team was set out to look for any survivor "Mmmm this one alive" said Renji looking down at the blond Espada. The healing unit came but so did Yamamoto. "So Yamamoto what do we do?" Said Renji stepping aside so the healing unit to do there work. "We will let her live but we have to too let someone watch over her and cut her power in half." Said Yamamoto looking at one of the hot nurses healing the woman slash mark made by Aizen.

"SIR how old are you?!!!" said Renji looking away in disgust. The general just blush and kept looking "Son when you get this old you will now ha-ha" said Yamamoto well walking away. "Sir that is just weird and who going to watch over her?" said Renji trying to keep up with the general. "To the same guy that help us through out the war" Said the general wanting to look back at the nurse but this Renji is still here. Renji stop and whispered "Ichigo Kurosaki" "That right" said the general that somehow made it back to the nurse. "You think he can Han…SIR WELL YOU STOP!!!" Said Renji now leaving from the perverted general.

At Ichigo house he was just eating cereal and watching cartoons. The hollow activity been low so the lonely thing that kept Ichigo going insane was cartoons. "Ha-ha" said Ichigo laughing by himself. "Son please get out of the house" Pleaded Isshin. " Why this is my favorite show" said Ichigo still looking at the T.V. "What happen to Rukia?" said Isshin sitting next to him to see what he's watching. 'O it's a movie' Isshin gave the case and it said HOT FUZZ. "Son please get a girlfriend like Orihime" said Isshin begging on his knees. "She to stupid and doesn't know what the hell she taking about and Rukia was a bitch to me so I kick her out" Said Ichigo in one breath still watching the movie. "Fine you left me now choice….CORK SKREW KICK!!! Yelled Isshin that somehow got of enough room to perform it. An Ichigo went flying out the door face first. "Get a girlfriend then you can come back" said Isshin walking back to the house.

So this is the end of this chapter I rewrote it because the first one sucked so yeahhh


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ichigo went back to his house when he saw his dad leave the house with his sister. By the looks of it there going camping. Ichigo didn't go far after he got kick out. He just went to star bucks and back. Ichigo had a spair key which hes dad didn't know so it was easy to get in when he gets kick out. The first thing he notice was a black lump where his movies been . "WHAT THE HELL!!!! MY MOVIES!!!WHY ME!!!!" He also notice a letter with five bucks under it. It said _Son I burn your movies with my flamethower I got from your sister Karin. Well anyways I did that because you need to do something with your life so I did you a favior so go have fun with the five bucks and don't burn my house down or your Karin is going to cut both our eyes out and poor Yazu is going to pick up the blood. _Ichigo crumple up the letter and grave the five buck an sat down. " So bored why did my sister give him a flamethower and how does a KID get a flamethower?"

Back at the hospital. Yamamoto was rush to the ER after the girl he was looking at finally notice he was looking at her butt and broke his nose. "Such a angery woman…thats hot." One of the nurses came in and and notice two plugs up his noses and try not to laugh and explain the esparda condession."Sir Ha mmm she stab Ha ble and her spirt energy is Ha Sir what happen HAHAHA?" " Nurses that's not important can I see her?" The nurse heard her friend said that a creepy man was checking her out. " No you creepy man! That was my friend you check out!" "Well tell her im sorry" The nurse sigh and was leaving furgiving him and didn't notice the general was checking her out to. He whisper " Target been sighted and ready torpedos" The creepy old man left the room laughing himself and went to check out the esparda.

In the room where she was kept. Harribel wake up and notice it was bright she was not in Hueco Mundo. Then all of her memories flooded back in, Aizen beytrayal, the slash he give her, and the fight with captain. " Why cant I feel my spirt pressure?" The the perverted general came in with a big slap on his face and he notice she was hot to! " Because we cut it half" "why did you do that to me?" " Mebey I don't my balls cut off!" Harribel didn't know the power general was perverted. She back away alittle…okay a lot. " Let me go free and I well let never mind if I get my power back I going to kill you anyways." " That way we cut your power in half." Yamamoto left wondering why does evey girl hate me im not that old man the rappers make it sound so easy!

Well there you go I made Yamamoto a pervert Im so awsome. Any ways review!!!


End file.
